


Love Starts with a Crush

by castiel52



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background SPN characters, Fluff, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, M/M, Siguro/Maybe, Song fic, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Castiel first laid eyes on Dean during his first day in high school, he’s got this crazy crush on the older boy. Whether it was that killer smile or the shining green depths of his eyes that got to him, he didn’t know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Starts with a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfiction account but I had to delete it because of its Explicit content.
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited, I'm lazy. I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> **I REGRET NOTHING!!!** /o/-------- >

**Gusto ko, gusto ko, gusto ko sanang sabihin sa iyo.**

**Pero paano, paano, paag malapit ka'y nauutal ako.**   
**Nahihiya. Tumitiklop. Nawawala bigla ang sasabihin ko.**

***I want to you how I feel. But how? Whenever you’re near I start to stutter, I feel so shy and timid, I usually close off and I tend to forget what I want to say.***

 

It was raining. Again. It was the third time that day that it rained in Palawan, Philippines. The rain just falls and then suddenly stops for a few hours and falls again.

 

Castiel Novak—correction, Castiel **Winchester** , twenty-five years of age, literature professor at Kansas High, was watching his co-teacher and now husband, Dean Winchester—twenty-six years of age, Math teacher—once again as he sat by the window listening to Filipino music on the radio while the older man conversed with someone on the phone.

 

They have just gotten married three days ago and just got to a place they have rented for two weeks. All their stuff were already fixed inside a cabinet in the room.

 

As Castiel continued to watch Dean, he can’t help but smile at the lyrics of the song playing on the radio at the moment. Before the music started, the DJ introduced the song as ‘Siguro’ *maybe* by a female artist named Yeng Constantino. Castiel can understand some Tagalog because he usually goes to the Philippines for a short vacation because it was a little cheaper to be there but the place was really wonderful at the same time. The beautiful nature of the Philippines was one of the things he loved about the small country. The natural resources should be nurtured and given more attention, because, the way he sees it, it was the country’s best aspect.

 

As the song continued to play, he can’t help but go down to memory lane, when he first realized he might have a crush on Dean Winchester.

 

Dean was his senior back in high school but he never dared to talk to the guy; despite the fact that two of his brothers were in the football team with him. They ran along different crowds anyway. Dean used to hang out with his friends in the football team which consisted of Raphael Anderson (same age as Dean), Michael (upperclassman) and Lucifer (same old as Dean) Novak (Castiel’s two older brothers) and Victor Hendrikson (upperclassman). Castiel on the other hand spent most of his time with his twin brother, Jimmy Novak, and his friends from the swimming team which consisted of Jo Harvelle (same age), Balthazar Raven (upperclassman), Gabriel (same age) and Anna Milton (upperclassman) and Adam Winchester (upperclassman and Dean’s older brother).

 

Since Castiel first laid eyes on him during his first day in high school, he’s got this crazy crush on the older boy. Whether it was that killer smile or the shining green depths of his eyes that got to him, he didn’t know. All he knew back then was that he wanted to be with Dean, settle down with him and have kids of their own in a simple but beautiful house somewhere. But like every teenager, Castiel was shy and had a hard time trying to face the situation at hand and talk to the older teen. But that didn’t mean he didn’t try at all. He did. So many times in fact that he thought he looked stupid.

 

The first time he tried to talk to Dean to at least be friends with him was two months after he admitted his feelings towards the older boy to himself and three months after the start of classes. He decided on talking to the older boy during football practice—once they were given a break—because he and his twin usually waits for their older brothers anyways after their own short practice.

 

Of course, Jimmy knew about his twin’s feelings for the older boy. Hell, he knew even before Castiel told him two months ago. They always knew how each other felt without any words or any obvious gestures. Jimmy liked to call it ‘Twin Mind Reading’ while Castiel preferred to think  that they were simply in sync of each other’s thoughts and emotions because they did come from a single egg cell; something that Jimmy rejected for being too geeky.

 

The twins were waiting by the benches while the team practiced. Lucifer was with them to have a short break. Castiel knew how football worked but hated the game because he can’t play it. He can hardly play any game that required throwing anything—or manipulating objects. He has no idea why but he just can’t throw anything properly and make the object do as he pleased. He sucked at baseball, volleyball, basketball, table tennis, lawn tennis and even at dodge ball. He’s pretty fine with soccer but he really worked so hard to actually look like he knew what he was doing.

 

As they watched, the coach used his whistle to stop the game for a while and called Dean. He waved at Lucifer to come over and substitute Dean. Lucifer stood up and wore his mask back on while Dean walked towards the bench—where Lucifer sat beforehand—as he removed his mask and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in odd directions.

 

Castiel’s heart was in overdrive as his stomach did a somersault at the sight of Dean. Without his brother noticing, Jimmy smirked and stood up. Castiel was startled when his brother stood up and smirked at him.

 

Jimmy leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Now’s your chance Cassy.” Castiel’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed red while Jimmy walked away. Yes, it was his chance today to tell Dean how he felt. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself as the older boy got closer and closer to him.

 

When Dean got to where Cas was, he gave the younger boy soft smile as he sat down beside him. Castiel returned the smile with a small and shy but sweet one before he abruptly stood up, forgetting the whole deal of confessing to Dean.

 

“I uh…” he started as he looked straight ahead, cheeks tinted with pink as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. He fidgeted and played with the hem of his shirt before he cleared his throat. “I’m gonna, uh… look for my twin.”  He quickly said and bolted out of there, trying to make his heartbeat return to normal as he looked for his twin. Dean simply frowned at the younger man’s sudden weird actions but shrugged it off.

 

When they got home, Castiel never heard the end of it from his twin.

**Ang nakikita ko lang ay ang mukha mo. Lahat sa paligid ko ay naglalaho.**

***All I can see is your face; everything else around me fades.***

 

Time passed by and Michael, Victor, Anna and Adam finally graduated.

 

The new school year began for the twins with them walking down the school hallway when Castiel suddenly stopped when he saw Dean. The older boy was putting some books into his bag. Castiel simply stared at him as the rest of the world suddenly faded away from him, making him and Dean the only two people in his own world. Until his twin nudges his arm, that is.

 

“You do know you can talk to him, right?” Jimmy asked with a smirk.

 

“Right,” Castiel started sarcastically, “because whenever he’s near, I can hardly speak. I’m sure that’ll turn out great.” He finished with a big fake smile which made his twin snort in amusement.

 

“Fine, fine. Let’s just get to class.”

  
**Siguro'y umiibig kahit di mo pinapansin.**  
Magtitiis nalang ako, magbabakasakaling ika'y mapatingin.  
Kahit sa panaginip ikaw lang ang aking hinihiling.  
Sa bawat ngiti mo sa panaginip ko, parang ayoko nang magising.

***Maybe I’m in love with you even though you hardly notice me. I will endure it and hope that somehow you’ll glance my way. Even in my dreams you’re all I ask for. With every smile of yours I see in my dreams makes want to never wake up.***

 

It was in the middle of his second year in high school that Castiel considers that he may be in love with Dean Winchester. He did try to stop himself from feeling that way but he just couldn’t. With everyday that he watches the older boy, he falls even deeper. Dean’s seemingly unlimited kindness, the pride in his voice when he talks about his little brother, Sam, the way his enthusiasm doesn’t seem to falter; all of those made him love the man more.

 

But the love he feels came with a consequence. Dean was a natural flirt who seemed to be hitting on anyone with two legs and breasts. Dean’s one of the school’s playboys—wherein his older brother Lucifer was a part of. Castiel had to endure seeing Dean flirt with every beautiful female he sees. It was really hard on him to see the older boy’s attention on those girls who only wanted him to be in their pants. It annoys him too much that he might be capable of strangling any of those girls. But even with that extreme jealousy, he just wants Dean to look his way. He simply wants the older boy to give him a second glance and consider him; that he’s better than all those girls.

 

Cliché as it may seem, but even in his dreams, it’s all about Dean. When he dreams about him, it was perfect. In his dreams, Dean looked at him with love in his eyes, even through his kisses, love was all Castiel could feel from Dean. When they made love in the Impala, there was this certain gentleness that made him feel so loved. Those were the reasons that at times he preferred to remain in his dreams.

 

**Ayaw ko, ayaw ko ayoko sanang magmukhang tanga sa'yo.**   
**Pero nalilito, nalilito, pag sasabihin na’y nagbubuhol ang dila ko.**   
**At tulala nalang sa'yo. Ano ba naman bakit lagi nalang ganito?**

 

***I don’t want to look foolish in your eyes. But I feel so confused because when I try to speak, my tongue ties itself in knots. And all I can do is to stare at you. Why is this always the case?***

 

At the same time that Castiel finally addressed the fact that he was indeed in love with Dean Winchester, it was right about the time they were having a Prom. By this time, his whole family knows how he felt about Dean. Lucifer, Jimmy and their mom kept on teasing him about it while Michael and their dad simply watched, amused at how red Castiel’s face could get.

 

Castiel knew he looked good; wearing a white shirt underneath a black overcoat with a sky blue tie around his neck, black jeans and his black chucks. Even his brothers insisted that he looked good. But he still felt as nervous as hell. He didn’t feel that he was wearing the right attire even though his twin wore the same thing; except for the color of their shirts and their ties and the fact that Jimmy’s overcoat was a lighter shade of black. He simply didn’t want to look stupid when he sees Dean at the party.

 

Both Jimmy and Castiel took their friend Jo to the prom which made most girls—and some boys—immediately jealous. The two boys became known as the ‘Twin Princes’ when they performed in a school event once with the two older Novaks. They both got a lot of random love letters from students—both male and female. But most love letters from the boys were given to Castiel because they loved his innocent face and the fact that they knew he was bisexual.

 

Gabriel took his girlfriend for three months, Kali San Antonio while Dean, on the other hand, took his cousin, Lisa Braeden, because she was quite new.

 

Castiel has thought of manning up again to admit his feelings for Dean. Right then and there. At Prom night. And before he knew it, his feet started walking towards Dean, while the older boy conversed with his peers, smiling at some joke. When he was close enough, he tugged at the older boy’s sleeve and looked up a little to look at his face.

 

Dean turned, confused because who would tug at his sleeves when they can just tap on his shoulder? His confusion instantly turned softness and gladness at the younger and shorter man now in front of him. “Hello there, ‘ _Prince Castiel_ ’.” He said with a smirk and a light bow, teasing the younger man in front of him. Castiel frowned and pouted lightly at the teasing in Dean’s voice, something the older boy found quite adorable but never voiced out. “How can I be of service?” he asked, continuing his teasing. They may not be all that close but he’s had quite a number of drinks that night that he really didn’t care.

 

“Don’t…” Castiel started then frowned, realizing Dean didn’t mistake him from Jimmy, given the fact that they weren’t close. “How’d you know I’m Castiel?” he asked, seeming to forget why he was there and as well as his nervousness.

 

“Well, for one,” Dean started as he straightened up and put his drink down, “your hair,” he continued and put his hand atop the younger man’s head, ruffling his hair a little in the process and making younger boy’s breath hitch, making him remember why he was there and that he was nervous as hell, “it’s kind of messier than your twin’s. And two,” he continued and leaned down a little, his hand still rested on the younger boy’s head while his face was a few inches from him. Castiel swallowed thickly and flushed lightly while his eyes widened ever so slightly at the older boy’s proximity, “you’re a lot cuter.” Dean whispered seductively with a smirk before he moved back and let his hand drop.

 

Dean was still smiling at him as he stared up at the older boy. His heartbeat was in overdrive and his mouth seemed to be too dry. He opened his mouth to speak, ask Dean if he would like to go outside then finally confess, but no words came out of his mouth.

 

“What’s up Cas?” Dean finally asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, a little concerned that the younger boy just kept on staring at him with the face of a deer caught in the headlights. “Cas?” he asked, now with a frown, as leaned down once again, one of his hands settling on the younger boy’s forehead to check if he has a fever.

  
**Ang nakikita ko lang ay ang mukha mo. Lahat sa paligid ko ay naglalaho.**

 

*** All I can see is your face; everything else around me fades.***

 

Castiel’s breath hitched at the action and grabbed Dean’s wrist lightly, shoving his hand away gently. “I, uh…” he started to stutter as he tried so hard to shift his eyes away from Dean even though the older boy’s the only thing he was seeing at the moment. “I’m… uh… I…” he continued to stutter while Dean simply raised his eyebrows at him and crossed his arms once more across his chest. Castiel started to rub the back of his neck. “I’m… I’m gonna look for my twin.” He said as he made a hundred and eighty degree turn and quickly walked forward.

 

Dean frowned at Castiel’s behavior. The kid’s been behaving like that around him for a long while now and he doesn’t even know what he did wrong for the younger boy to act that way around him.

  
**Parang wala nang mangyayari sa nadarama.**  
Sa bawat araw parang lalong lumalala.  
Bakit ba sa'yo hindi parin ako nagsasawa?  
Aasa nalang, kahit sa pangarap lang.

***I feel like nothing will come out of my feelings for you. With each passing day, it seems to get worse (my feelings for you grow). Why can’t I get over you? I guess I’ll just keep on dreaming.***

 

Castiel was sitting outside on the hood of his dad’s old Lexus LS400. The car now belonged to him after he fixed it with some help from his older brothers and Jimmy. He was simply staring at the sky, watching the stars twinkle around the bright moon. His heart rate has returned to normal and all the blood that settled to his face went back to where it belonged.

 

Castiel sighed as he watched the sky. He’s been trying to at least tell Dean how he felt but he always loose the nerve to do so. He knew the older boy could never return his feelings because he was straight—obviously. But it was also getting harder and harder to bear. His feelings for his senior grew as time passed by. From the simple crush he used to feel, he started to fall in love with him. He still couldn’t understand how the hell he can’t seem to get over Dean even though he knew there will never be a Castiel and Dean as lovers. He knew the only way that he and Dean could be together were in his dreams.

 

As he continued to daydream of a life with Dean, someone cleared their throat behind him. When he turned his head he was surprised to see the man he’s been thinking about standing over there, fidgeting a little and smiling nervously at him. He was simply frozen in shock after his jaw dropped open. “Hey Cas.” Dean said hesitantly, smile still nervous. “Mind if I…” he said and gestured towards the car, emphasizing the omitted ‘join you’. Castiel simply nodded and moved aside to give the older boy some space.

 

They were both silent for a while, not directly looking at each other but still watching through the corners of their eyes. Dean was the one who broke the silence by clearing his throat to get Castiel’s attention. “So, uh…” he stuttered at first and cleared his throat once more and looked at the younger boy beside him. “Lucifer said something.” He started, hoping Castiel would get a clue of what he was implying.

 

“Oh yeah? What did he say?” Castiel asked innocently. He knew his brother must’ve drunkenly teased Dean with him. He simply hoped his brother didn’t tell the older boy of his feelings. That was why Lucifer and alcohol were never a good mix. He tends to blurt out things that don’t really seem necessary.

 

“Not much. It was about you though.” Dean replied, testing Castiel if he would break and prove to him that Lucifer wasn’t just saying some random drunken babble.

 

Castiel didn’t know that Lucifer told Dean to kiss him already (because he swore he’d kill Dean if he got the idea of having sex with his baby brother at prom night). Lucifer also told Dean that his affection for the younger man wasn’t unrequited, that Castiel has feelings for him as well.

 

“I hope he didn’t blabber about my embarrassing childhood.” He replied to the older boy, making sure he wasn’t giving away anything and chuckled humorlessly. He felt stupid for not saying his feelings out loud. It was what he wanted to do for a while now, right? As he shifted ever so slightly, Dean simply sighed heavily, hoping that the younger boy would get a clue already that he’s interested, and looked at the stars as well. They were silent for a little while before Castiel finally blurted out five little words softly. “I’m in love with you.” Dean’s head snapped to the side to look at younger boy’s face. Castiel was now fidgeting slightly while he bit his lower lip, his face flushed red while his eyes looked like he was about to cry.

 

“What?” Dean asked dumbly, an unnoticed goofy grin on his face.

 

Castiel sighed lightly and bit his lower lip once more before he responded. “I’m love with you.” He whispered once more, waiting for the expected rejection.

 

“Good.” Dean said softly which made the younger boy’s head to snap up. When he turned his face to see Dean, his face was cupped gently by the older boy’s right hand. Dean kissed him chastely, leaving his lips tingling even before he can flutter his eyes close as well and respond. Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s and sighed contentedly before slowly opening his eyes and gave the younger boy and soft smile. “Good.”

 

Castiel leaned towards Dean, claiming those sweet lips once more. The older boy smiled into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of Castiel’s neck. They kissed passionately and sweetly under the moonlight until they both needed to breathe. The kiss wasn’t rushed nor hard and rough; it was simply filled with longing and love. When they broke apart, foreheads resting on each other, Dean smiled at Castiel while the latter boy bit his lower lip shyly. Dean claimed his lips one last time before he pulled him to his chest, slowly leaning their body down on the hood of the car, so that they were in a lying position. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist in the process while the older boy pulled him closer and ran his hand up and down his spine. They simply lied there, watching the stars while the rest of the school danced in the school gym.

 

Castiel was still smiling widely as he remembered the first time he and Dean have kissed on their prom night; the way they were just laying on the hood of the car, watching the stars as they listen to the soft music inside the gym.

 

He was brought out of his trance when Dean started walking his way as the song ended. He didn’t even realize that he was playing with his engagement ring that was now hanging on a pendant around his neck.

 

When the older man reached him, he found himself trapped between Dean and the chair he was sitting on. Dean put his hands on either side of Castiel’s body, resting them on the arms of the chair. He leaned down further so that his face was only a few inches away from his husband. He kissed the younger man chastely before he murmured, “What are you thinking about?”

 

Castiel simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck “I was thinking…” he started and gave Dean a peck on his mouth, “that we…” he kissed Dean once more, “should be…” another kiss was given, “having sex on our honeymoon.” He finished the sentence with a seductive whisper, a teasing smile and a nip at Dean’s bottom lip. Dean smiled widely at his husband’s not so subtle attempt at being seductive.

 

The older man crouched down a little so that he could put Castiel’s legs around his waist. Gently, he was able to stand up and carry the younger man. He walked them to the bed and fell down together, still tangled together with Castiel underneath.

 

Clothes were removed and thrown somewhere in the room while they kissed, leaving the two men fully bare for the other one to take. The only time they removed their mouths away from each other was when they removed their shirts. They shifted a little so that they were fully lying on the bed. Their hands explored each other’s body, feeling each twitch of muscle, the softness of skin and the curves at certain places. Dean ran one hand along Castiel’s lean, muscled chest, fingers playing with a nipple, while the other hand cradled the younger man’s head. Castiel on the other hand rested one hand behind the older man’s left shoulder blade while his other hand caressed his bare ass.

 

Dean moved his mouth lower, mouthing Castiel’s jaw. His mouth moved lower, licking and biting and sucking the younger man’s throat, gaining a rather loud groan in return. He smirked against Castiel’s skin, loving the way he affects the man beneath him. He moved lower still, his mouth going over his collarbone and biting it, tasting some sweat on the skin. “Dean.” Castiel groaned, arching ever so slightly. Dean’s fingers just kept on playing with one of Castiel’s nipples as his mouth moved to suck, bite and lick the other. “Ah. Dean.” The younger man groaned once more, one of his hands moving to cradle Dean’s head, keeping him there. The older man moved one hand to Castiel’s hardness that was releasing some pre-cum proudly, stroking it gently while his other hand remained at Castiel’s chest to toy with his nipple. “A-ah, Dean.” He panted, arching up a little with Dean’s ministrations.

 

“Want me to fuck you Cas?” Dean asked huskily, a seductive smirk on his face. Castiel could only whimper and arch his hips up to gain some friction. “Yeah, I really can’t wait to fuck you until tomorrow morning.” He bit Castiel’s nipple gently once more to tell him he was serious.

 

“Dean… Please…” Castiel begged breathlessly.

 

“Yeah. Ah. I got ‘ya.” Dean panted before kissing Castiel’s lips softly. He moved away for a moment to grab the bottle of lubricant he put on the drawer when they got there. He put a large amount of lube onto his fingers and spread them evenly, warming it up at the same time. He looked back at his husband and stared at him right in the eyes. “Game?” he asked in a low quiet voice.

 

“Yeah.” Castiel whispered back, smiling softly to assure his husband.

 

Dean circled Castiel’s tight entrance with his index finger, coaxing the muscles to relax before he slowly inserted his finger in. Castiel shut his eyes tightly and winced a little due to the slight pain he felt.

 

“Hey.” Dean whispered softly, trying to get the younger man to listen to his voice. “Hey, Cas, baby.” He continued, finally getting Castiel’s attention. Castiel opened his eyes to look at Dean, seeing the love in those emerald eyes. “You okay?” he asked, finally, and kissed Castiel’s forehead. The younger man nodded, assuring Dean that he really was okay.

 

Dean moved his finger in a circular motion, making the hole go wider and pushed in deeper, putting his whole index finger in. Castiel grunted in pain before he moaned in pleasure. Dean was gentle and patient with his actions as he widened Castiel’s entrance. He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of the younger man before inserting a second finger slowly and gently when he was sure he could take it. Before Castiel knew it, three fingers were already filling him up, widening his entrance for Dean.

 

“Dean. A-ah. M-more. Please.” He pleaded tightly, bucking his hips up to get Dean’s fingers deeper. Dean obliged and inserted a fourth, making the younger man’s moans louder and hotter. Dean could cum with just the moans and groans coming from his husband.

 

After a while, he finally removed his fingers, gaining a small whimper of protest from his husband. He aligned himself so that his cock would be nudging Castiel’s entrance lightly as he spread his own pre-cum along his hard cock to serve as lube, too impatient to look for wherever he put the lube after slicking his fingers. He kissed Castiel’s mouth once more before he murmured against younger man’s lips. “You ready?”

 

“Yeah.” He breathed out, moving his hips to get Dean’s cock inside him. “Dean. Please.” He panted out when he couldn’t quite get Dean’s cock inside him. Dean slowly slid inside of Castiel, moaning at the tightness surrounding his achingly hard cock. Castiel was moaning as well, loving the way Dean’s bare flesh slide inside of him, making him feel so full. Right now he can’t wait for Dean to pound into him and cum deep inside him, make him feel owned.

 

Dean finally sheathed fully inside him, both of them trying to catch their breath. “We’re good?” Dean asked as they both struggled for air. Castiel simply nodded, the feeling of fullness making him unable to speak.

 

 Dean finally started to move, pulling back a little and moaning at the wonderful sensation of Castiel’s heat surrounding him. Castiel was moaning as well, feeling Dean’s bare flesh move out slightly inside of him before he felt Dean’s cock move back inside, searching for his sweet spot. This was the first time they had sex without the use of a condom. They knew they were both clean and they were now both sure that they’d only be having sex with each other. And the feeling of finally being truly bare with each other was causing Castiel to be even more aroused.

 

Four more thrusts later, Castiel screamed out loud, letting Dean know that he’d nailed his prostrate. Dean kept that angle, making sure he hits Castiel’s prostate over and over again, so that the younger man would come simply from the pleasure inside of him.

 

“Dean. A-ah! H-ah-harder. Oh god, please, Dean, harder.” Castiel panted out, digging his nails on the older man’s shoulder blades. Dean didn’t have second thoughts and pounded harder, making his husband grip him tighter. “D-ah. Dean, fa-ah.” Castiel started but broke off as he tried to catch his breath. “Faster!” he growled loudly, making Dean growl as well. Dean pounded faster along with his hard thrusts inside his husband.

 

Castiel clenched his muscles around Dean’s hard cock, knowing how much Dean loves it when he clenches around him and made him moan and pound even faster and harder. “Mmm. Cas.” Dean whispered breathlessly, panting as he thrust inside the man beneath him. “Cas… do… do that again… ah. Shit! Please… do that again.” He begged him to clench his muscles around him once more; and Cas did as what he was asked. “Oh god. Yes!” Dean growled as he rested his head on Castiel’s chest as he continuously thrust hard and fast inside the younger man.

 

“Dean. Ah… I’m… I’m gonna cum.” Castiel growled and tilted his head back due to the intense pleasure he was feeling.

 

“Then come for me Cas.” Dean said huskily, still thrusting quickly and roughly inside Castiel.

 

“Mmm… ah...D-dean!” The younger man growled, coming between his and Dean’s body. Dean was achingly hard but hasn’t come yet. He just kept on thrusting hard and fast inside his husband, feeling the signs of his incoming climax.

 

“Ca-as…” Dean moaned and bit the crook of Castiel’s neck, as he filled his husband with his cum, making his husband moan beneath him as he felt Dean’s warm cum fill his ass.

 

Dean collapsed on Castiel’s chest, his now soft cock still inside the younger man; both men trying to regain their breathing. After a little while, when their breathing was almost normal, Dean moved to extract his now cock out of Castiel’s entrance, but was stopped by Castiel’s legs wrapping tightly around his waist, keeping him inside. He raised his eyebrows at Castiel, giving him a questioning look. His husband simply smiled up at him seductively and rolled them over, both of them moaning at the sweet sensation the movement caused, putting Castiel on top of Dean. Castiel leaned down to whisper to Dean’s ear. “I’m going to be fucked by you until _tomorrow_ , remember?” he whispered huskily and seductively, making the older man shiver with pleasure. “And besides,” he whispered once more, rocking ever so slightly and making Dean moan, as he mouthed his jaw. “I want to take a ride.” He finished seductively as he bit and sucked on Dean’s pulse point, making Dean’s cock hard again.

 

Needless to say, Castiel rode Dean twice during that day and three times that night. But that doesn’t mean Dean wasn’t able to ride Castiel’s strong, hard stick.


End file.
